


Show Him

by Chibiwolf999



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 02:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17034910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibiwolf999/pseuds/Chibiwolf999
Summary: tumblr askCan I get a fic where Merlin gets jealous after Tequila flirts with Ginger and Ginger tells Merlin how much she is in love with him another way? Shameless smut?





	Show Him

“That’s a nice shirt ya got on their Ginger. Would look a lot nicer on my bed room floor.” Tequila said as he extends an arm, blocking Ginger’s path.  
Ginger giggles at the attempt of flirting by Tequila and places her hand on his. This only makes Merlin angrier.  
Merlin had just turned the corner and her Tequilas line. He had been angry that he was flirting with Ginger, but now, oh boy. Now it was true that he and Ginger had kept their relationship away from everyone and she could act as she pleased. But it still set fire to Merlin’s blood when he saw anyone flirting with her.  
While he was sitting in his anger he missed something that Ginger had said. All he knew was Tequila had laughed, and walked off with a smirk.  
“Damn cowboys.” Merlin grumbles and he takes quick strides towards Ginger. As he approached he tried to calm his outward demeanor. “What was that about?”  
“Oh it was just Tequila being his usual self.” Ginger said dismisingly.  
“Oh, was that it. Is that why you two were flirting?” Merlin said, his tone a bit harsher than what he wanted.  
“What? Flirting? Sure Tequila, but me? Why do you think is was flirting?” Ginger immediately went on the defensive, trying to find out why he thought that.  
"You were laughing and touched his hand. And what you said before he left. I didn’t hear it but he was very amused by it.“ Merlin said flatly trying not to let his jealousy or his anger show.  
“I was telling him that he was more like a brother to me than anything else. I was shutting him down. Why are you so uptight about this. Your jealous aren’t you?”  
“What? No. I am not jealous. It was just an observation.” Merlin denies as he stares daggers after Tequila who was long gone by now.  
“Let me show you how I feel about you. About us.” Ginger sighs as she pulls Merlin into an office nearby. She quickly shuts the door and locks it. “I don’t want any interruptions this time.”  
Merlin looks at her quizically and asks, “What are you…?” But before he could finish his sentence Ginger had started to unbutton her blouse.  
“I’m showing you how much I care about you.” She said as she let her blouse fall onto the floor  
Merlin swallows as she walks towards him. Her hips swaying as she did. She plays with his tie and pulls him down into a kiss. He pulls her closer by her waist, deepens kiss.  
Merlin let’s one of his hands roam up to her covered breasts, kneading it to make the nipple erect even through the thin fabric. He keeps his other hand at her waist, and ad they continue to kiss he guides her backwards until her rump hits the desk in the middle of the room.  
He snakes his hand up her thigh and starts to unbutton her pants. Ginger does the same with quick hands. Her pants soon fall to the floor as Merlin turns her around making her nearly fall. She thankfully catches herself on the desk with her hands.  
“Sorry.” Merlin says as he squeezes her butt with both hands. He swiftly uses his long slender fingers to pull down her panties, following it all the way to the ground to where he was face to face with Gingers pussy.  
Merlin eagerly starts to tease gingers opening with his tongue as he spreads her open. After a few moments, Merlin had he moaning from just his tongue. He helps her out of the pile of clothes around her ankles.  
Merlin stands, rubbing himself through his underwear. He quickly pulls out his dick and lines himself up. As he enters he hears a soft moan escape from gingers lips. This spurs him to start moving sooner that she expected making her insides clamp down on his cock, both moaning.  
“Fuck! I need a better angle.” Merlin said as he pulls out. He turns Ginger around, this time making sure she had stable footing. He then lifts her easily onto the desk.  
Ginger pulls him down for another kiss as he pushes himself inside her again, his pace quick and needy. Ginger wraps her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. She even wrapped a leg around his waist to get him deeper, having him hit the spot inside her.  
As he pounded into her and his just the right spot, Ginger came quickly. Followed by Merlin, who came from the intense squeezing and pulling of his cock from inside her.  
They both stayed like this for a few moments. Breaking from the kiss they touched foreheads, both sweaty from their activities.  
“I care about you Hamish. And no one else.” Ginger said with a kiss.  
Merlin broke the kiss, still panting for air. “I believe you.”


End file.
